Welcome to the family
by Bluebombmonkey
Summary: Alucard and Seras are drawn together by a new arrival at the Hellsing household, but is the new arrival to be trusted with the houses secrets?
1. The Letter

Sir Integra scowled as she read the letter in front of her. The flowing handwriting had been penned by an old family friend who was writing to inform her of an alarming discovery they had made to do with the Hellsing Family. If the letter was to be believe, as she highly doubted,sir integer had a living, if slightly distant relative! Sighing aloud Integra placed the paper gently down onto her desk and lit a cigar. The smoke danced upwards and gathered at the ceiling before dispersing into the rest of the room.

"What do you think of this?" she asked the elderly gentle man,who was patiently waiting beside her. He briefly scanned the letter and tilted his head in consideration

"I think it will be worth our time to investigate, Sir Integra. If nothing else it may be a solution to containing Alucard and his fledgling in the future" Walter allowed his thought to hang in the air, hoping that his employer would see the possibility of prosperity this may bring to the family, if the letter was to be believed of had always been a concern of his that after Sir Integra died the two vampires would be be forced to end their own un-lives, or be released into society, having every vampire hunter in the work out to kill them. This could be a solution to the problem, not forever, butt certainly for a little while.

"You honestly think that the blood tie is strong enough?" Integra asked

"Well the young lady is what? Your cousins daughter, yes?" he paused, calculating the relation "That does make her you second cousin, I dont see it being too much of a stretch, but there is only one way to be sure"

"He has to meet her" She replied steadily "Walter?"

"Yes Madame?"

"Prepare a room for this…" she glanced at the letter to confirm her so-called relatives name "this Bethany"

"Certainly, Sir Integra" Walter relied with a small smile. He made a bow before departing the room swiftly, there would be much to do if another member of the hellsing family was to enter the household.

Seras cracked open her eyes and stared at the roof of dark roof of her coffin. Pressing the button to open the lid of her bed, she rolled out an landed, cat-like, on her cold stone floor. Standing up, she read the the small bedside clock, which Walter had gotten her on request. The large digital face, and green glowing numbers told her that it was nearly half nine in the evening. Thankfully it was winter so such hours were now consumed by the darkness of nightfall, meaning that Seras was allowed such simple pleasures as a walk outside immediately after she got dressed, instead of having to wait for sunset. She was also blessed by the fact that her master would not awake for at least another hour, and she took great pleasure in slackening her mental barriers and actually having some time where she knew her master wouldn't disturb her reverie.

She opened her wardrobe and looked at the disappointing array of clothes, there was, of course, a pile of fresh and folded uniforms and underwear on one side, and on the other some simple looking casual clothes that she had been allowed to take from her old residence when she was a police officer. It was at times like these, she wished that she had chosen more varied styles, for she now only owned a pair of jeans and a handful of drab t-shirts. Sighing inwardly she pulled on the Hellsing uniform and made her way up and out of the basement ind towards the gardens that spread outwards from the back of the house.

Walking her usual circuit around the gardens Seras' mind wandered. Around her most things in the garden had died or gone into a state of hibernation, to hide from the cold weather that was apparent at this late stage in the year. It had been a couple of years science her master had turned her in that small village. Many things had happened science then, she had lost many people but she had also come to accept her nature. However she was still felt like a very apparent bother to those around her, especially Alucard, who still saw his fledgling as an over-emotional train-wreak. Serras had to admit it, she was lonely. Human friends were hard to keep, the only ones she knew well enough were the soldiers, who you weren't sure you'd see one mission to the next, or Walter or Sir Integra, but Sir Integra wasn't the friendly type and Walter was nice but always very busy. Seras enjoyed his company, however, she had never really felt especially close to the man.

Removing these thought from her brain momentarily Seras moved to the front of the manor where she noticed the soldiers were acting slightly strange. There appeared to be more on guard than usual tonight and, unlike the usual groups of men talking about one thing or another, they marched with order and discipline, but only a select few were carrying their weapons visibly. Perhaps they were expecting an attack? She frowned, that couldn't be it otherwise she would have been called, something else was going on tonight. Hugging the wall of the building, and its shadows, so that no-one noticed her presence, she watched as Walter Exited the main door of the mansion and have a hurried conversation with one of the commanders, quite unusual for the normally unflappable retainer.

"Thats unusual" she mused aloud "I wonder what is going on…?"

"Good evening, Police Girl" a low voice rumbled behind her. She jumped at the sound and instantly fortified her mental barriers. It wasn't like she had been thinking anything especially important or secretive, but she still didn't like her master snooping around. Just in case.

"Don't do that!" she said, angrily, in a low voice. "You scared me!" Alucard merely tilted his head and chuckled with amusement, he did so enjoy toying with his fledgling. He watched as her crimson eyes, originally widened in shock, now sparkled with annoyance and anger. Direceted at him, of course. However, instead of rising to the bait she turned away from him. Curioys as to what had drawn her attention he gazed over her head and at the groups of patrolling soldiers. He tried to read her mind for a reason as to why she had decided to hide in the darkest shadows of the mansion and watch the troops, but all he found was a solid wall and a lot of resistance from his influence. Smiling inwardly at this accomplishment his fledgling had made, he decided to go about this the old fashioned way and ask her.

"What are you doing out here?" Alucard briefly wondered if Seras was still wanting to become a human again. That was one thing he could never deny, to himself, he found her unrelenting grip on her humanity absolutely fascinating He shook his head, and cleared his mind of such thoughts, despite the fact that she still behaved in a very un-vampiric manner, she had learnt to accept her fate and in some ways embrace it.

_'__So why watch the humans?'_ he wondered _'there must be another reason…'_he scanned the humans again, looking for anything that his fledgling may find so captivating, however before he was able to locate such a thing she decided to interrupt his concentration by answering his question.

"I went for a walk" She murmured eyes still tracking the humans.

"Really?" he inquired "because it looks remarkably like you are stalking the young men in uniform…" He commented with a crooked smile, which only proceeded to grow in size as he saw the Police Girls shoulders tense in embarrassment and agitation

"Very funny" she spat unceremoniously, still she didn't look at him. Deciding to ignore her masters comment Seras said instead "Don't you think they're all acting kinda strange?" She peered closer at al the men, they looked nervous, in fact Seras was almost certain that she could smell the apprehension coing off them. She frowned. No. That wasn't possible, was it? Breathing deeply she smelt the air again. She was right! A small smile tugged at the edges of her lips. A Heavy but sweet aroma was wafting over from the soldiers

"Curious…" She muttered under her breath. What was happening that was making all theses fully trained FREAK killing troops so worried

Alucard, who had also noticed the odd behaviour of the humans, finally, was now watching as intently as the Police Girl to see if any could offer an explanation of why things were not running the same as they usually did int he house of Hellsing. He had never seen them like this, even Walter, who had now gone inside, had been fidgeting. They had never done this before, not even when he came into the room, coated in his enemies blood. Whatever was expect by the soldiers must have been truly terrifying

Deciding that loitering in the shadows of the house was neither worth his time noe becoming of two vampires, he was about to make a snide comment and slink off somewhere, when Alucard noticed how close Seras as to him. Normaly the vampire would actively avoid letting anyone close to his person, not even his master was allowed such a privilege. But there stood Seras, inches from him and he had barely even noticed. He sniffed and glared at the back of the little draculina's head, he was getting too comfortable around her. Wondering how she had managed to take a small part of his trust, he stepped back and began to walk in the other direction. If he wanted answered, there was no point in standing around with a person who had less of a clue of what was going on than himself. Chuckling softly he melted into the darkness, intent on finding his master and some answers

Seras hadn't noticed her masters departure until she turned to ask about her new sense of smell, only to find that he had already left her side. At such a revelation into her current circumstance, Seras found herself feeling quite empty all of a sudden. Ushering the feelings out her thought she decided to go back inside and hunt down Walter. Perhaps he could offer her some answers.


	2. A Ladies Arrival

Walter pulled the covers on the bed taught before glancing around the room with an air satisfaction and triumph that he usually gained when organizing a whole room to his very high standards. The decor of the room was decidedly dated, to be sure, but it was neither gaudy or out of style with the rest of the house, and a room of such a large size seemed to welcome the dark, stately wooden bed-frames and contrasting cream, gold and aqua furnishings. The elderly retainer had to admit that he found the room rather refreshing in comparison to the rest of the Hellsing manor. The large floor to ceiling windows allowed for a glorious view of the gardens, and in return, beckoned in cascades of light from outside, banishing the shadows into the corners of the room. He had specifically chosen this room due to the large storage spaces, which he felt would be suited to their young guests needs, and the fact that the high levels of light would hopefully discourage the vampires from visiting too often, especially Alucard, whom could never be trusted around new people.

Sighing to himself he turned around, intent on preparing a meal for the soon to be arriving visitor, only to find the young Seras standing at the door and studying the inside of the room intently.

" Ah Miss Victoria, you startled me" he said in a slightly uneasy tone. He wondered how she had managed to sneak up on him; even Alucard had trouble doing such things him these days. He shook his head gently, his work was taking up too much of his attention, and he needed to be more aware of his surroundings. The vampire had yet to say a word, and she was, apparently, still captivated by the room. "Is there something I can help you with Miss?" he asked gently

"Oh sorry!" Seras replied, snapping back to attention with a lighthearted grin. "Yes, I was just wondering, ya'know, if you could tell me what is going on?' again her attention was taken around the room, which was immaculately presented and quite comfortable looking.

"I'm sorry Miss Victoria, you're going to have to be more specific"

"Right, sorry." It's just the soldiers are all acting strangely and seem nervous about something…" she focused her gaze back onto the elderly retainer "And then there is this room…" she did find it strange that Walter was in a usually abandoned pert of the house clearing a room she hadn't even knew existed

"Ah yes of course, I assumed you already new. We are to be expecting a rather unusual guest in about…" he pulled out a small pocket watch, that was attached to a chain, from his waistcoat and read the small ornate clock-face "oh my, she is coming in less than half an hour!" he looked up at the vampire, "I really am sorry Miss Victoria, but I must go fetch Sir Integra."The butler wove past Seras and briskly walked down the corridors of the mansion.

"Greet who? Why is this guest so special? You still haven't really answered my question!" she called after the man. Deciding that standing around wouldn't get her any answers, she decided to follow Walter until she had a clearer idea of what was going on. The retainer, seeing that she wouldn't be satisfied by such vague replies sighed and, with an air of boredom, said

"It has been brought to our attention that the Hellsing family may have another living heir, other than Sir Integra, her name is Bethany and she will be staying with us until such a time as we can confirm or deny such information"

"Another heir? What if this information is wrong?"

"Then she shall leave" He said manner-of-factly

"And if it's true?"

"Then she shall stay and you'll be meeting your new boss" Walter couldn't help it, he smiled a little. The vampire had paled even further than her usual ivory tone and her mouth had formed a little 'o' in surprise. She understood now why all of the guards were so nervous, they wanted to make a good impression on their, possibly, new employer. "Was the room for her, then?" She asked curiously

"Yes" Walter replied, he did have a soft spot for the most recent addition to the vampire proportion of the household, but he was beginning to wonder if she was taking this as seriously as she should be. A brief glance to behind him showed him a face that held more excitement than apprehension.

"What's she like, this Bethany?" Seras couldn't help it, a new person in the house! It wasn't everyday she met someone new that she didn't end up terminating on a mission

"She is said to be quite young, around 16 if our informer is correct. Apart from the fact that all her family is dead and that she has been under the employ of her majesties government for the past few years, we know very little of her personality…" Seras frowned, employed by the government? But she was so young, what would she have been doing? A girl that age focusing on anything but her school and social life was unimaginable to her! However the all-further questions that she wanted to ask the retainer were stifled as the large doors to Integras office loomed in the distance. She watched as Walter knocked three times and entered, she was about to turn on her heel and leave when, suddenly, she heard her masters voice ring inside of her head.

"C_ome in Police Girl, my master wants us all present" _Smiling contently to herself Seras slipped into the office with all the grace her vampire powers granted her and closed the door behind her.

Alucard watched as his fledgling entered the room, the small girlish smile that played on hr lips made it clear that she had been informed of the visitor that they were to be expecting. A brief glance into her mind revealed that her mental walls were still in place and were as strong as ever, but some emotions still swam outside of her mental guards. The most obvious and tangible of these was excitement. He sniffed with contempt, Alucard hadn't been nearly so happy to hear that his master had found a possible replacement for when she passed. Another human, to tell him what to do, trapping him in slavery for another fifty years. He by no means disliked his current master, it was just that situations such as these made his illusions of freedom become ever more distant. Holding back a snarl of irritation, he instead focused on his fledglings mood, in hopes of lightening his own. He was still slightly confused as to why Seras found such pleasure in finding out she trapped here, even after Integra died. It was as if she didn't see how this human would only prolonged her captivity. Still, the pretty smile framed her face nicely and she seemed so happy with her existence. Somehow, in her smile, he found some comfort, though he was not sure why.

Turning his head back towards his master he listened as she explained the 'rules' that the two vampires were to follow if the young girl was going to stay. They were completely banned from feeding off of her or harming he in any way. They were also banned from entering the girls chambers unless they had permission from her before-hand. Apart from that they were pretty much to treat her as they saw fit, as long as they weren't disrespectful or purposefully intimidating. At that point a long meaningful stare was aimed at Alucard, who Seras was almost certain she saw pout a little at such a direct ban. She giggled to herself slightly at such a reaction from her master, he would have trouble getting over such a strong part of his own character. Suddenly she became acutely aware that everyone's eyes were now focused on her. Mentally she cursed herself for not taking the situation seriously enough.

The furious look she received from Integra, alone, would had been enough to freeze a waterfall, but fortunately the silence, and everyone's judging stares, were soon broken by Walter who had cleared his throat, drawing their attention over to him instead. Secretly Seras thanked the man in her mind, glad she wouldn't have do deal with the self-imposed embarrassment she so often brought upon herself.

"I do believe that young Bethany has arrived…" He informed the room. Silently, one by one they filtered out of the room, and made their way out into the main hallway where they waited for the young girl. Integra and Walter stood side by side in the centre of the room, facing the main doors, which were open in an attempt to make the house seem more welcoming. The large archway let the moons silver light fall into the room and silhouetted the figures that stood in the center of the room. Alucard and his fledgling stood in the shadows, to the left of the room, watching as a large black car pulled up into the driveway and stopped in front of the mansion. Seras took an unnecessary breath and clenched her fists as the car door opened and a young woman, a teenager, stepped out of the car and stared at the inhabitants of the house. The soldiers posted on either side of the door initially drew the young ladies gaze, but she dismissed them with the ease of someone who had regular contact with such people. Instead she now focused her attention on Sir Integra. Her long blond hair was a darker shade than that of the woman who owned the house, she was slightly taller also, and wore heels to accentuate this splint. Her clothes were simple in design dark-wash jeans a black flowing top, trimmed with gold detailing, and a long black coat. Her eyes, on the other hand, were really what captivated her audience. The colour matched perfectly that of the Hellsings heir, but, within them was a kindness and a softness that Seras had never seen in Sir Integras' eyes.

"Hello" Bethany said with a warm smile. Apparently she had been yet to notice the two vampires standing in the shadows, watching her every move. Instead she merely continued to smile at her host who, in return stared back at her, a look of disbelief etched onto her face. The room was engulfed in an uncertain silence.

"Impossible" A voice said from beside Seras. Surprisingly, it had been her master who had spoken first, his eyes were locked onto the girl, he was frozen to the spot with, was that fear? No, it was shock. Maybe? Seras had never seen her master act so strange. Bethany, for having not noticed Alucard and his fledgling, jumped at the sound of his voice and took an apprehensive step backwards.

"Is she of the Hellsing blood?" Integra asked flatly. Her gaze did not leave the girls face. There was no response. "Answer me god-dam-it!"

"Yes…" He said softly, before dissolving into the shadows disappearing from the room. Integra seemed too find this information far more pleasing than the ancient vampire had, and she stepped forward, welcoming Bethany into her home. The conversation continued fairly normally after that, with topics such as the young ladies journey and her shock of having found out she was not alone in the world. Being the only person around who could carry large loads with ease, other than the soldiers, Seras had been 'convinced' to carry all the suitcases from the car up to the room. It surprised her that Bethany neither seemed to mind or even be surprised to find that Seras was a vampire, she expected a little disbelief from the young woman but was merely granted a look that said "oh, I already knew'. Again she was left wondering what kind of person this girl was.

Bethany had settled into her room with comparative ease and, like all others in the house, found it quite acceptable to take rest in the day, especialy after her long journey. This finally allowed Seras to retreat to her own coffin in the basement. Despite having been only in the house for a matter of hours, Bethany had managed to rope the little draculina into perfuming a multitude of tasks for her, such as moving luggage and re-arranging the furniture in the bedroom. She had talked almost constantly to Seras throughout the whole process. This showed the girl to be rather energetic and lighthearted, if not slightly hyper at times. When she had finally been dismissed, Seras found out how extraordinarily tired she had become over the past few hours. By the time she got to her room she was so fatigued that se didn't even notice her master lounging in the corner, until he spoke.

"Having fun with our new master, Police Girl?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his every word. Seras jumped at least a foot and a half in the air, swearing a blue streak as she went, causing her master to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Such a language was quite unusual in his fledgling.

"Hell, don't do that to me" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asks incredulously

"Sneak up on me!" She looked the vampire up and down, he had resumed his normal air of nonchalant confidence, and was currently leaning against a wall, arms crossed and hat low over his eyes He still wore his red trench coat but his glasses were removed so his scarlet irises could be seen under the brim if his headgear.

"How on earth did I sneak up on you?" Confusion began to mix into his body language. "I am standing here in a bright red trench coat and hat, I'm not even fading into the shadows. How is this sneaking?" Seras considered his point briefly but decided that she was too tired to complete such an exchange with her master.

"Sorry, I just didn't…my bad…" She yawned and stretched her arms out wide in an attempt to keep herself awake. "Was there something you needed?" she asked, it had finally dawned on her that there must have been a reason as to why the master vampire had entered her chambers so close to the morning. Alucard stood and took a step towards Seras before shaking his head. She was clearly exhausted and any answers she may have to his question would probably be entirely unhelpful anyways.

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow, good night Seras Victoria" He murmured before fading through the walls into his own room. Not even noticing the use of her real name, by her master, Seras flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to change out of her uniform. She was asleep in seconds.


	3. Hazy Memories

This one is shorter than expected, I humbly apologise, but ce la vie. R&R, I don't own anything, except Bethany, she is mine, Yada yada yada, enjoy!

* * *

Bethany awoke late in the afternoon; silently she stared out of the large windows that covered one side of her room. The entire house was silent; she would have found it quite curious, in house so large and so full of people, if she weren't already aware that two of its residents preferred to keep to hours that were subdued in darkness rather than the daylight hours she used to keep. Knowing neither of the creatures, which dwelled in the basement, would be awake so early in the evening, she decided it was safe enough to go outside and treasure the last of the suns rays before it set over the horizon. Pulling on some skinny jeans, an orange tank top and some converses, she bounded down hallways and stairs until she was outside, standing directly underneath her own window.

She hadn't quite known what to expect when she came to the house earlier that day. Her vast knowledge of the Hellsing organisation and its inhabitants had prepared her to an extent, but to actually be in the same room as the two vampires, that she had read so much about, was something else entirely. Her time she had spent working for the government had, of course, given her experience with un-dead and supernatural creatures, but she hadn't even seen the nosferatu in the hallway. She hadn't even acknowledged their presence until Alucard had spoken. She hadn't seen the ancient vampire since, but the younger one, Seras, was actually quite nice and fairly friendly. Bethany remembered how she had probably exhausted the girl with her own constant and mindless chatter the evening before. She would have to apologise for that. The files that she read on the members if the household, had been accurate, from what she had observed so far, but she had a feeling that there was some things that the government hadn't found out about Hellsings' pet vampires. Who-whatever they were, the pair were powerful creatures, Bethany knew she would definitely need to watch her step. The last thing that she needed was trouble.

The feeling of someone approaching her from behind, however, interrupted her musings. Bethany didn't give away her knowledge of the persons presence immediately, but instead, she kept eyes on the sinking sun. The large orb was of a bright yellow and the surrounding sky was falling into a darkening red. Before the figure could get too close to her, she turned her head to the side and asked suddenly

"May I help you?" Bethany's tone was curt and held an edge of ice the girl hadn't shown when she arrived.

"Interesting…" Integra mumbled. She had merely planned to talk to the young woman to ask her how her stay was but something about the way Bethany had spoken just now made her wary. A feeling of distrust fluttered in the back of her mind and coiled itself around her thoughts. Exactly who was this girl? The stance she held, outwardly confident, but also ready attack at a moments notice. What sort of training had the government put her through? "I'm not here to attack you," She said calmly. Integra lit herself a cigar and watched her guest intently, through thick clouds of smoke. It was about time that she got some answers to exactly whom this girl was.

"If you say so" Bethany replied carefully, she turned her head to look back at the sinking sun.

"Do you mind me asking you some questions?" asked Sir Integra

"Whatever you like…"

"Who are you?" Bethany laughed at strange, borderline absurd, question.

"I am Bethany Pennaguille" She replied manner-of-factly, "Was that not specified in the letter?" Her face had resumed its normal cheerful smile, alerting Integra to speed, by which the girl could cover, or change, her moods

"Interesting name. French. Why did you not take the Hellsing name?" The girls' smile faltered slightly again, and for a brief second she held the expression of a person who had to share a dark secret, or perhaps police officer who was sent to inform a family of a death.

"My father was not my mothers husband," she said flatly. "As a bastard child, my grandfather, your uncle, had me shipped off to another family, never to be a bother again. Never to shame the family name" A deep sigh escaped from her lips and the façade of fake happiness fell from her face like a shattered mask. "After the death of your father and uncle, a plan was formed by my parents, so that I might return to them. When I arrived with my guardian, a nice lady, named Janet I think, I found them dead on their kitchen floor. Gunshot wounds to their heads, they had been murdered by one of my fathers' old enemies. I was two years old at the time. I don't really remember them that much, if I'm honest. However it was decided, at that point in time, that I may be a useful asset to the government. With no family, who knew about me." She gestured briefly to Integra. "I was a perfect candidate to become whatever they wanted. I eventually took my fathers name and I trained so that one day I might take his place in the ranks."

"Which was?" Integra asked, patiently. She understood what it was like to loose people and how it felt to be abandoned, but she still needed answers. Bethany didn't seem to mind the woman's question, in fact she answered almost incautiously.

"Chief Intelligencer and Head Assassin for her majesties government." There was a long pause between the to women. Integra had shock written all over her face whilst Bethany's was blank as stone.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"You asked" she replied flatly. "And yes, I could have lied, but what would that have got me? Nothing. Except, perhaps your distrust." She shook her head to free herself of such thoughts, glancing up at the last rays of sun she let a genuine smile play on her lips and Bethany once again returned to the happy young lady she first was when she entered the house. "I'll be unpacking in my room if you need me" she sang back to Integra and she walk back inside the house, without an apparent care in the world.


End file.
